Luz en la oscuridad
by nubesblancas
Summary: Fic faberry y un poco de Britanna. La historia se desarrolla en una universidad de una pequeña ciudad de España y cuenta como el amor y la amistad, unidos a la suerte, todo lo puede.


El humo de su cigarrillo parecía ascender deliberadamente hacía el techo de aquella oscura habitación, en la que dos cuerpos ocupaban el escaso espacio existente entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Quinn Fabray miraba a la ventana mientras sus pensamientos la consumían lentamente, como ella hacía con aquel pedazo de María que tenía en sus manos. Calada a calada, la sensación de pánico se apoderó de ella. La luna lucía en lo más alto, sonriendo cómplice de su insomnio. A los pies de la cama, otra chica descansaba plácidamente, ajena al futuro incierto que le esperaba y sobre todo, desconocida de que desde aquella noche, su destino iba a dar un giro inesperado. Pero en realidad no había sido esa noche cuando las cosas habían cambiado para siempre, todo había sucedido mucho antes, sólo que hasta entonces no habían podido ser conscientes de ello, o al menos, no Rachel. Quinn sabía que desde el primer día que se cruzaron que su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma que antes que ver a esa chica flaca y de sonrisa desaparecida. Rachel berry procedía de las altas alcurnias, de una familia cuyo capital superaba con creces el de unos simples nobles de pacotilla. Venía de una de esas familias que tienen mayordomos y criadas con los que poder presumir de su clase ante el resto de familias de su estilo. Rachel había gastado sus cortos años de vida en odiar a sus padres por no haber sabido quererla como ella creía que merecía. Le había costado alejarse de ellos a pesar de tenerlos por unos idiotas. Pero ahora, por fin podría presentarse al mundo como una persona libre. Nada ni nadie le ataba. O eso le gustaba pensar.

Quinn estaba rota. Literalmente. Las cicatrices de sus brazos, con las que había convivido desde hacía 4 años, podían contar su historia con más credibilidad que sus palabras. 20 años habían sido demasiados para descomponer a la rubia. Era sencillamente maravillosa , única, un ser perfecto a los ojos de cualquier humano que tuviera la capacidad de ver. Si hubiera querido, hubiera tenido en un segundo a cualquier chico a sus pies. O chica. Que más daba, con su sonrisa podría enamorar hasta a un caballo. Pero ella no creía en todo el rollo ese del amor que las novelas para adolescentes se habían apresurado en transmitirle, no. Más bien se la sudaba el rollo corazones, flores, bombones, y los buenos días princesa. En lo único que ella creía era en el poder de la soledad, esa que cada noche que pasaba sola (que eran pocas, porque cada día tenía la oportunidad de llevarse a la cama a cualquiera y muchas veces la aprovechaba) la obligaba a consumirse como la luz de una vela. Su soledad le consumía, pero nadie era capaz de ver aquello. Quinn tenía una sonrisa tan espectacular que nadie podía pararse a pensar que estuviera rota y que en su mente sólo existía una idea referente al futuro. El suicidio. Pero ahora algo estaba cambiando, no podía responder a esa timidez que se apoderaba de su cuerpo cada vez que Rachel estaba a su lado, esa terrible sensación de querer acariciar cada centímetro de ella, de rozar sus labios con la yema de sus dedos y ese presión en el pecho cuando imaginaba que en un futuro la chica de ojos color avellana, la abandonaría como habían hecho todas aquellas personas que un día entraron en su vida. Desde el primer día que hablaron cada vez que la miraba a los ojos aquel mundo de barreras que Quinn había logrado componer alrededor de su corazón se caía un poco más. No podía ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento, y a veces, junto a la chimenea de aquella casa ubicada en esa pequeña ciudad al sur de España , había imaginado que eso sí que podría ser amor. Luego se daba cuenta de que no era la misma de siempre, de que algo estaba cambiándola, y desaparecía unos días sin dar explicación ninguna. Se aislaba de todos sólo porque quería huir de sí misma.

Podía notar sus ojos rojos de no dormir, y le dolía el pecho. Tenía que dejar de fumar, se prometió por 85940358 vez. Eran demasiadas noches soñando con los ojos abierto y no podía ni tenía la intención de recibir otro amanecer más revuelta entre esas ganas locas de besar a su mejor amiga y bañada de lágrimas de impotencia. Tenía que hacer algo ese mismo día, la espera iba a llegar a su fin. Dos años llevaba enamorada de Rachel aunque en su mente jamás lo había llegado a reconocer.

En ese momento la radio bufó un alarido que hizo añicos la presumible calma que se asentaba en la casa. La música salió por los altavoces acariciando el aire, deseosa de empaparse de la libertad que hasta hace unos segundos no podía palpar y que ahora disfrutaba. Los guns n' roses hacían de una melodía una razón más para creer en la magia. La rubia sonrió a ese martes trece de febrero de 2013 con el deseo de convertir esa fecha en una señalada en el resto de sus pobres años de vida.

Al segundo estribillo de Sweet child o'mine, la morena comenzó a despertarse, estaba sudando, empapada. Había vuelto a soñar que perdía a Quinn para siempre. Llevaba una semana con pesadillas y en todas ocurría lo mismo, la rubia moría. Lo primero que vislumbraron sus ojos, aún ojerosos, fue la sonrisa fría de Quinn , a la que ya estaba más que acostumbrada y con la que le hubiera gustado poder disfrutar del amanecer todos los días de su existencia. Allí, en el sillón azul enorme que se encontraba al otro lado de su habitación, estaba ella. Se miraron unos segundos, eso si era magia, sus pupilas acariciándose. Hasta que por fin Quinn alzó la voz.

+Buenos días, princesa. -Dijo entre sonrisa y calada, y a pesar de que odiaba esas dos palabras, las saboreó.- He tenido que hacer uso de la voz de Axl Rose para poder despertarte, porque creí que mis gritos no iban a ser suficientes.

-Bueno.. podrías haber intentado alguna otra cosa.

Lo dijo con el único fin de alterar aún más el millón de hormonas que en esa sala danzaban al ritmo de la música. Y su intención tuvo el efecto deseado porque en ese mismo instante, las mejillas de Quinn se tornaron del color de un tomate y un líquido denso se asentó sobre la parte baja de su abdomen. Sin embargo, no dejó que nada la delatase. Se volvió hacia el armario y escogiendo a conciencia la ropa que ese día iba a lucir, susurró:

+Anda, sal de la cama ya, si no quieres que te saque yo a patadas. Llegaremos tarde y ya sabes que llegar tarde un martes no es mi intención. No quisiera escuchar otra asquerosa charla del profe de administrativo sobre la puntualidad.

La morena se levantó de un brinco y corrió a ocupar el baño.

Compartían esa cama, como todo lo que había en la casa. Era su hogar, lo habían decorado de tal manera que hubiera conquistado a un creador de diseños interiores. Las paredes, rojas en todas las habitaciones salvo en el baño y la cocina. Era una decisión arriesgada en cuanto al color, pero no se esperaba menos de dos chicas de 19 y 20 años. La casa en realidad era de Rachel, pero desde hacía unos meses ambas vivían bajo el mismo techo. Por supuesto, Rachel tenía dinero suficiente para comprar otra cama, pero siempre que iba a hacerlo encontraba otra cosa mejor a la que prestar atención. La realidad era que no quería separarse de Quinn ni por un segundo.

Llevaba Rachel 15 minutos en la ducha cuando Quinn abrió la puerta y entró corriendo con los ojos tapados. La música estaba a un volumen tan alto, que tuvo que gritar:

+Lo siento, no puedo aguantar más. Prometo no mirar.

Y dicho esto se sentó en la taza del váter para hacer pis. Rachel dejó escapar una carcajada y se sintió extraña, porque no era propio de ella despertar con ese humor y mucho menos un lunes. Luego, aunque un poco avergonzada por lo que estaba pensando en ese mismo instante, añadió:

-Puedes mirar, no vas a ver un cuerpo tan bonito como el mío en tu vida, asúmelo. Además, ¿Cuánto hace que no ves el cuerpo de una chica? Mmm desde hace 5 meses por lo menos, si no recuerdo mal.

Todos sabían acerca de la homosexualidad de Quinn. Rachel sin embargo, se declaraba heterosexual, pero en su fuero interno ella misma sabía que no lo era, y que si lo había sido alguna vez, dejó de serlo en el momento en que conoció a Quinn 2 años antes. Había tenido novios, pero no los había disfrutado. No había podido enamorarse de ellos, ni había sentido lo que sentía cuando rozaba a su amiga. Pero había estado huyendo de eso demasiado tiempo, el suficiente como para volver a apartar de su mente las ganas que tenía de hacerla suya allí, bajo el chorro de agua caliente. A veces huir de la realidad e imaginar otro mundo era mejor opción que afrontarla.

Quinn se moría de ganas por mirar, sólo una vez había visto desnuda a su amiga, no hace mucho tiempo, cuando entró en la habitación sin llamar y Rachel estaba cambiándose de ropa. Pero aunque quería mirar, no lo hizo, río muy fuerte y se marchó sin haber estirado de la cisterna. Ese era uno de sus pocos fallos, era tan despreocupada que a menudo olvidaba hacer cosas tan obvias como tirar de la cadena.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, convencida de que la morena no la iba a escuchar, susurró :

+Duele mucho que seas tan perfecta.


End file.
